syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 2
1920 Syracuse Herald- Defeated Last Night, Locals Seek Revenge The All-Syracuse and Buffalo Oriole basketball teams will clash tonight on the Armory court in the fourth of their series of five games. The Orioles defeated All-Syracuse in Buffalo last night by a score of 29 to 9, Crisp of the local team being the only player able to score a point for Syracuse. He made two baskets and five foul throws. All-Syracuse played a good game against Buffalo in the first half, being on the short end of a 9 to 7 score when the period ended. In the second period all the life disappeared from the play of Syracusans and the Buffalo players had things all their own way, running up a total of 20 points for the half while Syracuse was collecting two. H. Miller and Rhode were the stars of the game, each collecting four baskets from the field, Miller adding three foul goals to his total. Knapp made three more baskets for Buffalo and McCreary and Schell collected one each. Netman of Syracuse University refereed the game and gave general satisfactions. The game in Buffalo was witnessed by a capacity crowd in Oriole Hall. Syracuse Post Standard- Orioles Defeat All-Syracuse 29 To 9; Locals To Seek Revenge Here Tonight Champions Score Decisive Victory Over Local Five; Rhode, Knapp and H. Miller Of Orioles Give Brilliant Exhibition- Crisp Only Syracuse Player To Score The world’s champion Orioles scored a decisive victory, 29 to 9, over the All-Syracuse basketball team before a crowd that packed Oriole Hall here tonight. The visitors were completely outplayed and the locals, having the advantage of their home floor, plied baskets with a vengeance to retrieve the defeat handed them by the invaders in a previous contest at Syracuse. Exhibiting their best form of the year, the Orioles appeared almost invincible and while every member of the champions participated in the scoring, only one All-Syracuse player tallied. Crisp, manager and guard of the visitors, shot two baskets from the field and was successful in five of seven throws from the foul line, completing the All-Syracuse scoring. The game was featured by frequent toughness and by close guarding of both teams. The opening period developed a close struggle in which the Orioles emerged ahead by the slight margin of 9 to 7. In the second period the champions cut loose and excellent team play coupled with spectacular field goal shooting by Rhode, Knapp and H. Miller gave the Buffalonians a safe lead. The latter three were the stars of the game and easily outplayed their Syracuse opponents. The largest crowd that ever has seen a game at Oriole Hall jammed the auditorium to the doors and vociferously cheered the locals to victory. The Oriole and All-Syracuse aggregations leave here tomorrow morning for Syracuse where tomorrow night they play the fourth game of the state title series, in which the Orioles have won two of the three contests to date. The summary: ORIOLES: Rhode, lf (4-0-8), McCreary, rf (1-0-2), Knapp, c (3-0-6), H. Miller, rg (4-3-11), Schell, lg (1-0-2) TOTAL (13-3-29). ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (0-0-0), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, lg (0-0-0), Crisp, rg (2-5-9), TOTAL (2-5-9). Score at half time- Orioles 9, All-Syracuse 7. Referee- Netman, Syracuse University. Timer- Heerdt. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald American- Royals Tame Nats, 63 to 54, In Rochester Rochester- Staging a brilliant second half rally, the Rochester Royals Saturday night subdued the Syracuse Nationals, 63- 54, and practically clinched the Eastern Division championship of the National Professional Basketball League. A capacity crowd of 4,000 jammed the Edgerton Park Arena and watched the Royals pin their third defeat in as many starts on the Nats, under the new leadership of Jerry Rizzo, appointed player-coach following the departure of Coach Ben Borgmann. Ben left the club to pursue his baseball duties in the St. Cardinal organization. Syracuse’s setback put the Nats a half game behind the idle Moline, Ill., Blackhawks, in fifth place. One more game remains on the regular season schedule between the Royals and Nats, March 10, in Syracuse, where Rizzo and company hope to score their first victory over the champion Royals. Bob Davies, Al Cervi and Red Holzman were the big guns for the Royals, amassing 17, 15 and 12 points, respectively, in the comeback of the Rochesterians, who trailed at halftime, 29-28, but closed strongly after the intermission. Center Mike Novak was the chief point-producer for the Nats with 16 points as the Royals used four players trying to halt him. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (5-3-13), Rizzo, f (5-0-10), Novak, c (7-2-16), Nelmark, g (2-3-7), Sharkey, g (2-1-5), Gee, g (1-0-2), Dugger, g (0-1-1), Nugent, g (0-0-0), Exel, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (22-10-54). ROCHESTER: Davies, f (7-3-17), Cervi, f (5-5-15), Nagratti, c (1-0-2), Coven, c (1-0-2), King, c (1-1-3), Glamack, c (2-1-5), Holzman, c (5-2-12), Levane, g (3-1-7), Gauchat, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (25-13-63). Score at halftime- Syracuse 29, Rochester 28. Officials- Kenney and Baker. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 2 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Gee Category:Levane Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey